Wherever You Will Go
by esmtz
Summary: The Calling. My take on how 'My Homie Omi' could have gone down. Pairings: RaiOmi and ClayKim. this story will be in everyone's POV or if not most of them
1. Looking For Omi And Shen Gong Wu

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Raimundo POV

Everybody always thought that I would end up with Kimiko, but man were they wrong, and so was I. The first time I met with Omi, Kimiko, and Clay I didn't think much about Omi or Clay because I was too busy trying to impress Kimiko. It wasn't until after some time had passed that I began to develop feelings for the little guy, Omi. We were in the middle of Manhattan looking for the serpent's tail when we end up losing Omi and all I could think about was finding him.

"Calm down Rai we'll find him," Kimiko said, "I don't really know how, but we will."

"Man he could be anywhere it's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Clay pointed out.

"Let's just keep an eye out for the shen gong wu. If we find it we'll find Omi," Dojo said as he was on top of Clay's hat.

I was all eager to just take off and find Omi by myself since we weren't getting anywhere with Dojo trying to locate the serpent's tail.

"Man it just had to be here of all places!" I complained.

Clay, noticing that I was getting impatient, replied.

"Hey, partner, just calm down I'm sure Omi can take care of himself just fine. I mean he is a xiaolin warrior like us."

"Well, yeah, but he's never been in cities like this let alone out of the temple!" I told him.

"Hmm…you got a point there Rai," Clay said as he rubbed his chin.

"Aw forget this I'm going to find Omi. I'll catch up with you guys later," I told them as I took off running down the sidewalk.

Kimiko POV

"Rai, come back here!" I sighed, "Well now what do we do Clay?"

"I reckon we just keep our eyes out for both Omi and the serpent's tail," Clay said looking at me and I blush a little as I nod.

"Yeah they can't have gone off to far right?" I asked.

"Uh guys I sense the serpent's tail! It's underground!" Dojo says as he begins shaking.

"The Subway!" Both Clay and I say at the same time as we start running.

Omi POV

"Aha! I see you serpent's tail!" I cried out as I ran to keep up with it when I suddenly run into something solid making me fall down, "Ow! Who did that?" I shook my head as I stood up, "So it was you wall prepare to face me in battle for getting in my way!" I yell pointing at it.

"Hey kid you alright there?" a woman asked as I turn to look at her.

"Oh yes good lady, I am just fine," I look around only to find that my friends were nowhere in sight, "uh have you seen my friends? Two boys, a girl, and a dragon."

She shook her head and looked at me funny.

"Boy you must have hit your head way too hard," she said as she walks away.

For a few minutes I keep looking to see if I could find the serpent's tail, as I have now lost track of where it went, or my friends and that's when I start panicking.

"Oh no, my friends are lost in New York City!"


	2. Trouble Appears

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Raimundo POV

Aw man that little dude could be anywhere in the city. Why is it so hard to find one little monk? To me it felt like I had been searching for hours when really it had only been about half an hour (asked someone for the time).

"Man where could he be? I wish I had some sort of sign that could help me find him," I sighed as I started slowing down to make sure I didn't accidentally run past him.

Out of nowhere I hear a voice near me that I fully recognized as Jack Spicer and Wuya.

"Hurry Jack I have a lock on the shen gong wu. We must hurry and get it before those brats do!" Wuya yelled.

"Must we be in such a hurry? This is a big city. How fast can those guys be?" Jack asked as Wuya sighed.

I quickly hid in one of the buildings and watched as they zoomed by and appeared to take a route that led to the subway.

"Hmm…maybe I should follow them. If I do it might lead me straight to Omi!" I said to myself as I carefully follow behind them.

Clay POV

"Well Dojo now where?" Kimiko asked as we both looked at him on my hat.

"Wait for it…."

Suddenly there was a huge rush of air as something zoomed by us.

"The serpent's tail! Quick we have to catch up with it!" Kimiko cried out.

"Any idea how we can keep up with it Dojo?" I asked.

"Well…yeah one, but it's going to be a little weird," Dojo replied.

"Who cares let's just get this over with," I told him.

"Ok here we go!" Dojo started getting big as he slowly started transforming into what looked like a subway train, "Ok kids all aboard!"

Kimiko clung on to me as we got on, making me look down at her smiling at her a little as we took off.

"Well, this is definitely one way to travel!" Kimiko said as I nodded.

"Let's just hope we get it before Jack Spicer does," I said.

Omi POV

I didn't understand how my friends could have gotten themselves lost in this city. I was aimlessly looking around for Raimundo and the serpents tail…wait did I just say I was looking for Raimundo?! I meant looking for my friends yeah that's it. As I was looking, however, I ran into some unexpected trouble as both Jack and Wuya suddenly showed up out of the ground.

"Jack Spicer!" I yelled getting in my fighting stance.

"Well if it isn't the little cheese ball! Didn't expect you to be out here by yourself," Jack said smirking, "Jack bots attack!"

"Don't underestimate me Jack it'll only lead to your loss," I told him and then I cried out, "WATER!"

I started destroying all of his robots as I heard him shriek a little.

"Guh…Jack don't just stand there the shen gong wu!" Wuya yelled as I looked and saw that the serpent's tail indeed did show itself and was in my reach.

I tried to reach out for it, but one of Jack's bots pinned me to the side of the building first.

"Spicer you will not get away with this!" I yelled at him.

"Too bad Omi, but it looks like I will!" he replied laughing evilly as he reaches out for the serpent's tail.

"OMI!" someone cried out.


	3. Losing The Fight

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Raimundo POV

"OMI!" I cried out as I saw that the little dude was having trouble with some of Jack Spicer's robots.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled with a slight smile on his face that made me slightly blush, "quick stop Jack from getting the shen gong wu!"

I nodded.

"WIND!" thinking quickly, I jumped on top of the rest of the bots destroying them including the one that had Omi.

From how fast the tail was going I knew that I didn't have time to catch it, so instead I lunged at Jack making both of us fall to the ground.

"Lucky shot, but that's not going to stop me from getting the serpent's tail!" Jack said as he got up.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" I replied as I also stood up glaring at him as I got ready to try and stop him again.

"Says me and my new invention!" Jack points behind him as a giant machine popped out of the ground.

I sweat dropped.

"Raimundo! We have to find the others let's go!" I heard Omi yell behind me as I felt myself being pulled away from the gigantic machine that was just about to crush me.

"Thanks Omi," I told him as we started running in the direction that the tail had gone in.

"Thank me later. Right now we have a serious problem on our hands!" Omi said as we both saw that jack was already in his gigantic robot and was already starting to get ahead of us.

"See ya losers!" Jack laughed as he zoomed by.

"Aw man talk about going fast!" I said as both Omi and I stopped running.

"Let's just hope that Clay and the others will be able to stop him," Omi said.

Clay POV

"Ok guys hang on we're just about there!" Dojo exclaimed as he picked up speed with Kimiko and I now riding on his back.

We smashed through the ground and we immediately that Jack was gaining on the shen gong wu.

"Oh no, Dojo we have to hurry!" Kimiko cried out.

"If we don't do something soon he's going to get himself another shen gong wu!" I replied.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Dojo yelled.

"Jack those brats are gaining on us do something!" I was clearly able to hear Wuya since we were about to be next to them.

"Alright alright take it easy" Jack responded.

Suddenly one of the robots hands was aimed in our direction, but instead of a hand being there it was more like a canon.

"This ain't good" I said.

"DOJO!" Kimiko screamed just as we were blasted sending all three of us into the air.

"KIMIKO!" I yelled.

Omi POV

"Raimundo did you hear that?!" if I hadn't known better I would have thought that it was Kimiko, Clay and Dojo.

"Yeah I did and it sounds like Jack just blew us away!"

I turned to look at Raimundo. He had already turned a whitish color in his face.

"We must hurry! The others could be in BIG trouble right about now!" I told him.

We ran as fast as we could and as soon as we got there, there was nothing but a cloud of white smoke as well as debris falling from the building that they had crashed into.

"Clay? Kimiko? Dojo? You guys ok?!" Raimundo started calling out to them

I looked around for any sign of Jack Spicer and Wuya, but I couldn't see through the smoke. At the last moment, however, I saw that something was headed in our direction. It passed me and it was headed towards….Raimundo?!

"RAIMUNDO!" I screamed as I quickly ran to jump in the way of the attack

The last thing I really heard was Wuya insulting Jack about his inventions being totally useless.

"OMI!!!" I barely heard Raimundo scream as I blacked out.


	4. Xiaolin Showdown, Worried

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Raimundo POV

One minute I was looking for Clay and the others then suddenly I hear my name being called out and I turn just in time to see that not only had Jack launched an attack towards me but Omi jumped in front of me and in the process somehow destroyed Jack's gigantic robot.

"OMI!!!" I screamed as I quickly caught the little guy in my arms kneeling down on my knees.

I heard coughing coming from behind me and then I started hearing my friend's voices, but I ignored them as I tried to wake Omi up by shaking him gently, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Oh no, Omi!" I heard Kimiko cry as she ran towards us and looked at Omi both in shock and worried.

"Uh, guys I think we'd better hurry and get the serpent's tail!" Clay pointed out as I looked and saw that somehow the shen gong wu had gotten trapped in one of the basketball hoops.

"Jack, hurry up already!" Wuya complained.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," Jack responded as I saw that he was already starting to reach for it.

I turned to look at Clay and Kimiko.

"Guys you go on and stop him. I'll stay here with Omi," I told them hoping that I didn't sound as worried as I felt and looked.

"He'll be fine, Raimundo," Clay said as I watched as he started towards the serpent's tail.

Kimiko gave one last worried look at me before quickly following behind Clay.

Kimiko POV

"Stop right there Jack Spicer!" I yelled.

"Wow I didn't think you guys would still try and stop me. Don't you guys know when to give up already?" Jack looked at us.

'Nice, Jack's distracted! Now if only Clay or I could get just a little closer…' I thought to myself as I glanced at Clay and quickly came up with an idea.

"Hey, Jack! You're such a momma's boy!" I laughed as his face turned a bright pink.

"Hey, I am not a momma's boy!"

"Plus those clothes of yours make you look like a weirdo!" I giggled as he turned even redder.

Wuya suddenly gasped.

"Jack, hurry up before we lose the shen gong wu!"

Jack looked up to see that Clay had gotten close enough to where he could touch it.

'Awesome! My plan worked!' I smirked.

Clay POV

I silently thanked Kimiko as I managed to touch the serpent's tail at the same time that Jack did.

"Jack, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"

"I accept your challenge, Clay!" he replied.

"The game is the first one to catch the serpent's tail wins the game, and as for the stakes I wager my falcon's eye for your shroud of shadows!"

He nodded.

"GONG YI! TAN PAI!" We both yelled and suddenly the basketball court was transformed into what looked like there was no way for us to get out let alone the shen gong wu (walls were all around them including a roof that was really high).

"Heh, heh you'll never stop me loser! Shroud of shadows!" Jack covered himself up with the shen gong wu and vanished as I looked and saw that the serpent's tail was zooming by really fast.

I sighed as I got out the falcon's eye to try and see if I could scan where Jack was at.

"Go, Clay! You can do it!" I heard Kimiko cheer as I blushed a little, but then I shook my head knowing that I couldn't afford to be distracted as I looked around.

Kimiko POV

I started getting a little worried as I didn't know if the falcon's eye could see through the shroud of shadows, but I had complete confidence in Clay as he got out his lasso and had started twirling it around.

"So what have I missed?" Dojo asked out of nowhere.

I jumped a little, but then sighed as I looked at him.

"Dojo, don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but you guys did leave me behind right away."

He glared at me a little making me sweat drop.

"Sorry, Dojo, but if we hadn't Clay might not have been able to stop Jack from getting the serpent's tail," I said as I looked at him, "hey Dojo? How's Omi?"

Dojo looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know. We'll just have to see as soon as we get back to the temple."

My bottom lip trembled a little as I turned back to watch Clay.


	5. Jealousy? Is He Ok?

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Clay POV

"Well, loser, aren't you going to do anything?" I heard Jack laugh as I kept my eyes on him and the serpent's tail.

"Don't get over confident now Jack. Remember what happens if you underestimate your opponent," I told him and watched as the floor started making itself into steps for which I could use to get higher and catch up with Jack.

I started climbing my way up and watched Jack carefully as he started reaching out for the shen gong wu.

"This one is all mine baby!" Jack yelled as he is about to grab a hold of the serpent's tail.

"Not so fast!"

I quickly threw my lasso at him, grabbing him, and I quickly started pulling him towards me as the shroud of shadows fell off him.

"Hey no fair!" he whined.

"Sorry, Jack, but you ain't getting that serpent's tail," I responded as I kept a hold of him until I got closer to him and managed to tie him up fully.

"Alright, Clay! He's not going anywhere!" I heard Kimiko cheer.

"Hurry up and get the serpent's tail already!" I heard Dojo yell out.

'When did he get here?' I wondered to myself for a second, but quickly I ignored the thought and went to reach for the serpent's tail.

"NO!!!" Wuya screamed as I grabbed a hold of the wu.

The basketball area shrank back down to what it had looked like before we did the showdown and in my hands I held the serpent's tail, the shroud of shadows, and the falcon's eye.

"ALRIGHT, CLAY!"

I saw as Kimiko ran towards me and hugged me. I dropped the shen gong wu and hugged her back smiling brightly.

"You did an awesome job!" she said smiling at me and before I knew it she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I could feel my face heat up.

"Thanks Kimiko."

I looked and saw that Jack was looking at us and whimpering. I raised my eyebrows slightly as to why he was acting that way and the feeling I got was that it had nothing to do with losing the showdown.

"Grr what does it take to get good help around here?!" Wuya yelled out suddenly as she started moving away and Jack followed her with a quick glance back at Kimiko and me.

If I hadn't known better I'd say that Jack Spicer was in love with Kimiko. That thought really started getting to me, but before I could say or do anything about it, Dojo interrupted.

"Uh, guys? We need to go. Great job and all Clay, but we do need to get Omi some help," Dojo told us as both of us turned as white as a ghost.

Kimiko quickly let go of me and ran towards Raimundo and Omi with me quickly following right behind her. As soon as we got there though we were met with Raimundo still sitting where he was at earlier and was practically cradling the little guy and from the looks of things, Omi seemed to be getting worse as I noticed that Omi did look a little red.

Raimundo POV

"Raimundo? How is…," I heard as Kimiko started talking, but I quickly responded.

"He's got a fever. I think his injuries were pretty bad," I could barely keep myself from letting out a sob.

"We'd better hurry and get back to the temple then Dojo," Clay said.

"Right, everybody hop on!"

I didn't have to see to know that Dojo had already gotten to his bigger form and was waiting for all of us to get on.

"Here, Rai, let me hold him so that you can get on," Kimiko said as she held out her arms.

I reluctantly put Omi in her arms as I climbed on Dojo's back and quickly she gave him back. I watched as Clay helped Kimiko get on Dojo and then he got himself on as well.

"You guys better hold on tight, because I'm going to be going faster that what I have been," Dojo told us.

"Just get going already Dojo!" my voice was a little hoarse as I practically screamed at him. I watched as he nodded and took off.

Omi POV

My body was hurting all over as I slowly started coming to. I felt air hitting my body and someone had their arms around me. I slightly opened my eyes to look around and saw that I was being held by….Raimundo?! If I hadn't felt as weak as I did there I know that my face would have flushed and that butterflies would be dancing inside me.

"Rai…mun…do?" I could barely say as I saw that his eyes were on mine with a very shocked and worried look in his eyes and from just those few seconds before I blacked out again I could tell that he was crying.


	6. Guilt

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Kimiko POV

As soon as we got back to the temple, we immediately rushed Omi to Master Fung. It has been a few hours already and we still hadn't heard anything about Omi's condition as Raimundo, Clay, and I paced outside of the room that they both were in.

"Oh come on already Master Fung!" Raimundo said impatiently.

"Rai, give it some time Omi did take some serious damage we all know that," Clay said, "all we can do right now is wait partner."

"Dude, what do you think we've been doing!" he growled a little in response as he looked at Clay.

"Rai, it's not really going to do Omi any good if we keep wanting to know if he's doing alright," I said.

Raimundo turned towards me with a look in his eyes that I have never seen before; real fear.

"Kimiko, didn't you see how bad he was?! For all we know he could be…." Raimundo shook his head.

"He's going to be fine you'll see," I said trying to comfort him.

Suddenly the door opened and all three of us turned towards it to see that Master Fung had come out.

"Master Fung, how is he?!" Raimundo asked.

"He's doing fine. It will take some time for him to heal so for now he will remain on bed rest leaving the three of you to get the shen gong wu," Master Fung replied closing the door as we all sighed with relief.

"Can we see him?" Clay asked.

"Not right now, Clay, Omi is asleep," Master Fung told him as he left.

"Well it's good to know that Omi is going to be fine huh Rai?" I said as I turned to Raimundo.

Raimundo was looking at the door with his fists clenched making me sigh.

"Raimundo…"

"Don't, Kimiko, I know what you're going to say. It is my fault that Omi is hurt. If I had just paid attention I would have been able to move out of the way," Raimundo said and before Clay or I could say anything he turned and left.

"Will he be ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him Kimiko. As soon as he sees Omi he'll be fine," Clay said assuringly as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Raimundo POV

I couldn't take it anymore. After Master Fung told us that Omi was going to be ok I was relieved, yes, but I still felt guilty about what happened earlier. I couldn't get that image out of my head; Omi jumping in front of the attack to protect me.

"That should have been me not…" I yelled as I punched the wall making it crumble a little.

I winced as my hand started bleeding a bit.

"Hey there you are, Raimundo."

I turned to see that Dojo was looking at me.

"Oh hey, Dojo," I replied, "what's up?"

"Did you hear the good news? Omi is going to be fine! He sure had all of us worried sick," Dojo said.

"Yeah, he did," I closed my eyes and chewed my lip.

"Hey, Raimundo, don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault I saw what happened too ya know."

"But, Dojo, can't you see that it is my fault?! I could have moved out of the way, but I didn't!"

"You didn't see it coming."

"That's an excuse. I'm a Xiaolin Dragon in-training! I should have been prepared for Jack Spicer to do something like that especially after you guys got hit!" I told him.

Dojo looked at me for a few seconds.

"You really care for Omi don't you?"

I turned a bright red.

"What makes you say that, Dojo?"

"Trust me I've lived long enough to know when something is going on between two people and believe me you and Omi both like each other just like Clay and Kimiko like each other."

I thought about it for a second before realizing what he just said.

"Wait…Clay and Kimiko like each other? And how do you know Omi likes me?" I asked.

"You seriously didn't know about Clay and Kimiko? Wow you're really dense," Dojo said as I glared at him, "ok sorry, but just so you know whenever you aren't around and I'm with him, Omi talks about you all the time and not just in a friend sort of way. He really looks up to you."

I looked at Dojo completely shocked and I started feeling even more heat coming from my face. As I was about to say something, I heard Kimiko's voice.

"Raimundo, Omi's awake!"


	7. End

Wherever You Will Go

By: esmtz

Omi POV

I woke up to see that I was lying on my mat. As I tried to sit up I winced in pain forcing me to lie back down.

"Ow…that was most unpleasant," I said to myself.

"Hey, Omi how are you feeling?"

I looked and saw that Raimundo had entered the room and was looking a little too worried.

"Don't worry, my friend I'm at the tip of my game!" I winced trying to sit up again trying to show that I was ok, but the pain was still a little too much for me.

"Hey take it easy, Omi. It's too early for you to try and get up and I think you mean at the top little dude," Raimundo said as he put his hand on my arm and gently pushing me down so I could lie down.

I blushed.

"So what happened Raimundo did we get the serpent's tail or did Jack take it?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it little dude, Clay managed to kick his ass in a showdown," he said still looking at me worried.

I looked at him for a few seconds and started realizing why he was acting the way he was.

"Hey, I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault, Raimundo," I told him.

"I still feel like it is, Omi. I mean I was right there! I should have seen it coming," he looked at me sadly.

I sighed as I looked at him.

"Raimundo, tell me something. If that were me in trouble and not you would you have done anything to protect me?"

"You know I would!" He quickly responded.

"See? There's nothing for you to feel guilty about, Raimundo. You are my friend. I would do anything I can to help you," I smiled.

For a second I could have sworn that he was turning red.

"Besides even if you did try and stop me from protecting you I'd still make sure that you didn't get hurt."

Raimundo just nodded.

"Hey, Omi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

If it was possible my heart would have exploded out of my chest and my face would turn so red that I would look like a tomato.

"Uh…why do you ask?" I asked trying to keep my voice sound normal.

"I uh talked to Dojo earlier and he told me," Raimundo said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

'The next time I see Dojo, I'm going to strangle him!' I told myself.

"It's not a big deal, Omi, besides if it's true…I kinda….like you too."

Now I was really certain that Raimundo really was blushing.

"R-really?!" I almost squeaked a little.

"Yeah."

Raimundo started leaning closer to me, as he was on his hands and knees, making me turn even redder as we met in a kiss.

Kimiko POV

Clay and I were looking at them with the door barely opened. I giggled as I closed it.

"I told you they had a thing for each other," I turned to Clay smiling.

"Yep well you were right about that, but you wanna know something?" Clay said as he looked at me.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

Without warning, Clay leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I don't reckon you knew about how I felt about you."

I turned hard red as Clay started running laughing.

"Clay, get back here! You are so going to get it!" I chased after him still feeling rather light headed and happy about that kiss.

The End


End file.
